tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 17
Ian McCue and Halim Jabbour |production_company=HiT Entertainment Arc Productions |head_writer=Andrew Brenner |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)=Mark Moraghan |no_of_episodes=26 |released=April 2013 (DVD) June 2013 (TV) |previous=Season 16 |next=Season 18 }} The seventeenth season of Thomas & Friends first premiered on DVD in April 2013 in the US before airing on television. It premiered in the UK on 3 June 2013 and on 7 October in the US. This season was the first of a new writing style for the series and ran for twenty-six episodes, all of which were narrated by new narrator, Mark Moraghan. Episodes Songs * Hey, Hey Thomas! * On a Journey Today Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Merrick * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Lady Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duchess of Boxford * The Dock Manager * The Railway Inspector * The Schoolchildren * Some Workmen * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * The Duke of Boxford (does not speak) * The Engineer (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Bridget Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Two Bakers (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) * Mr. Percival (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) * Lord Callan (mentioned) * Bash (learning segment) * Cora (learning segment) * Daisy (mentioned in a learning segment) Characters Introduced * Porter * The Zoo Keeper * The Two other Railway Inspectors * The Climbers (do not speak) * The Groundskeeper (mentioned) Half Hour Fomat Look and Listen * The Lost Puff * Song: Searching Everywhere * Steamie Stafford Fire and Water * Too Many Fire Engines * Song: Working Together * Gordon Runs Dry Just Be Yourself * Scruff's Makeover * Song: It's Gonna be a Great Day * Wayward Winston Someone to Look Up To * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Song: Searching Everywhere * Henry's Hero Peace and Quiet * Calm Down Catlin * Song: Working Together * Luke's New Friend Taking Turns * The Thomas Way * It's Gonna be a Great Day * Mr. Perkins Railway (In some areas) * Thomas' Preparation for Macy's Parade * The Switch Spooky Charms * The Phantom Express * Song: Hey Hey Thomas! * Percy's Lucky Day Tricks and Tales * Bill or Ben? * Song: Hey Hey Thomas! * Not Now Charlie! Snow Stops Play * No Snow for Thomas * Song: On a Journey Today * The Frozen Turntable Tinsel and Trains * The Missing Christmas Decorations * Song: On a Journey Today * Santa's Little Engine Sea and Sand * Away from the Sea * Song: Thomas and Percy * Gone Fishing Food to Go * The Afternoon Tea Express * Go, Go Thomas (Season 16 ver) * The Smelly Kipper Take it Easy *No More Mr. Nice Engine *Song: Go Go Thomas! (Season 16 ver) *Thomas' Shortcut Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Rheneas, Flynn, the Troublesome Trucks and Owen * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Whiff, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller, the Maron Station Speaker, the Wellsworth station worker, a Railway Inspector and a workman * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Scruff, Diesel 10, Rusty, Winston, Rocky, Butch, Kevin, Merrick, Cranky, Farmer McColl, the Dock Manager, and the Zoo Keeper * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam and a Railway inspector * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt and the children * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, some groaning passengers and the Zoo Keeper (Not Now, Charlie! only) * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as a Railway Inspector * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie US and CAN * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky, Farmer McColl, The Dock Manager, the Wellsworth station worker, and a Railway Inspector * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Kevin, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, some groaning passengers, the Zoo Keeper and a workman * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the children * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, Butch, Peter Sam and a Railway Inspector * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, a Railway Inspector, and the Maron Station Speaker * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Rusty, Winston, and Merrick * Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas, Flynn, the Troublesome Trucks and Owen * David Bedella as Victor * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt and The Duchess of Boxford * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie * David Menkin as Porter Trivia * This season marks the first for numerous things: ** Andrew Brenner's first season as head writer. ** Mark Moraghan's first season as narrator. ** The first season since the second season to have the same narrator for both the UK and US. ** The first season to have a different episode order in Australia than the UK and US. ** The first season animated by Arc Productions. ** The first season to credit the writers on the episode title cards. ** The first season since the twelfth season not to feature anyone from the Steam Team in every episode. ** The first season of the CGI series to not have the engines' whistles bulge up and down when operated. ** The first season since the eleventh season to have 26 episodes. Though it was going to have 20 episodes when in the middle of programming. ** The first season since the fifth season to have a railway consultant. ** The first season since the fourth season dubbed in Ukrainian. ** The first season since the fourth season to start airing in one year, and finish in another. ** The first season produced by a separate production team from that producing the season's special. ** Duck, Bill and Ben, and Harvey's first appearances in full CGI. ** Kellsthorpe Road and Dryaw's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first season to have David Bedella as Victor in the UK version, since the executives decided that Matt Wilkinson's voice for the character is not as strong as David's. ** The first season to feature Steven Kynman as Butch in the US. ** The first time Sidney appears in an episode. ** The first and only time to date where Diesel 10 appears in an episode. ** The first season to feature Keith Wickham as Bertie, Steven Kynman as Dart and the first and only time to feature Ben Small as Flynn after Rupert Degas left the voice cast. ** The first season to have Bob Golding, Rebecca O'Mara, Jonathan Forbes, Miranda Raison, Mike Grady, David Menkin, and Jonathan Broadbent as part of the voice cast. ** The first season where all the Steam Team have lamps and tail-lamps as they were requested to be added by Sam Wilkinson. ** The first season that Rosie doesn't speak in since her introduction in the tenth season. ** The first season of the CGI series in which Thomas does not appear in every episode. * In the UK, this season was released in several stages across a two-year period, rather than being aired all together: ** The season premiered on 3rd June, 2013 with a run of ten episodes. ** Another week of new episodes aired from 30th September, 2013. One episode aired on 5th November and four more aired in December. ** The final six episodes went straight to DVD in March 2014. ** Four of the final six episodes aired on the 5th and 6th of July 2014. ** The final two episodes aired on 21st November, 2014. * This season contained the 400th episode of the television series, which was The Thomas Way. * For the first several episodes of the season, PBS used an opening title from earlier seasons, with Michael Brandon listed as the narrator and Greg Tiernan listed as the director. The remainder of the episodes would feature the correct opening title, as would the initial episodes in subsequent airings. * This was also the last season of a couple of things as well: ** The last episodic season to be in fullscreen 4:3 on DVD in the American version. But all except for the Spills and Thrills episodes from the US version of the DVD, and episodes such as Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, The Phantom Express, Henry's Hero and Not Now Charlie as seen in widescreen 16:9 by the US version of Engines to the Rescue. ** This was the last season in which all episodes have been dubbed into German. From the eighteenth season onwards, only episodes from a certain DVD have been dubbed. ** The last season where Henrietta doesn't have a face. This is also the only season animated by Arc Productions that she doesn't have a face. ** The last season in which all of the episodes were directed by the same person. * In Norway, this season was shown on the website TV 2 Sumo before airing on television. * The final eleven episodes of this season were released in Australia and Japan before their UK debuts. * Although Arc Productions had officially taken over the animation aspects of the television series, starting from this season, the episodes still used the opening titles and closing credits made by Nitrogen Studios which continued until the nineteenth season. * When the airing, "Someone To Look Up Too" was on PBS Kids Videos on March 2017, the Season 19 opening was used. The Today on the Island of Sodor Opening and Searching Everywhere song was also on the video. Sources * SiF's interview with Andrew Brenner de:Staffel 17 es:Temporada 17 pl:Seria 17 zh:第17季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons